A Swimsuit Disaster and Miracle
by ladynoirshipper409
Summary: The whole class goes on a field trip to the beach and Marinette’s swimsuit doesn’t fit! A lady named Susan lends her a revealing bikini that shows off Marinette’s toned body. How will her classmates react?
1. Bus

"All right class, everyone get in a single file line!" Miss Bustier chimed, "Then we can start filing out!"

"I'm so excited!" Marinette squealed, "This beach field trip is gonna so awesome!"

"Yeah Gurl!" Alya said, hip bumping Marinette, "I packed the cutest bikini for this trip. Saved up all my birthday money for it! Well, the birthday money I didn't spend on my new camera."

Marinette smiled, "I made my own bathing suit earlier this year! It's super cute!"

Marinette and Alya finally got off the bus with the rest of their class. They stood on a dock that overlooked the whole beach. On the beach were lifeguards, laughing children, and ice cream carts pushed by hot teen boys. ;)

Miss Bustier settled the loud class down, gushing everyone. "Now class, it is very important that you listen to my instructions now as I am not going to repeat them again! Each of you should wear the bracelet I administrated. Do you all have them?"

Everyone glanced down at their wrists subconsciously where a green paper wristlet resided. "Yes Miss Bustier!" Everyone said.

Miss Bustier, noticing everyone was getting antsy, decide to speed things up, "There are no changing rooms, so you'll have to use your respective bathrooms to the left to get changed into your swimsuits. Remember what I said on the bus earlier: report back here at 1:00! I'll be on the beach if you need me!"

Miss Bustier walked to the chairs set up on the beach. She wore long denim shorts, a green tee, and sunglasses. Her hair was tied back into its signature bun. Miss Bustier laid back, drinking in the utter beauty of the beach.

Meanwhile, chaos ensued as the children all rushed to change.


	2. Crisis

The girls dashed to the bathroom, all claiming stalls and locking them shut to change. Marinette hung her tweed bag on the hook on the back of her stall door. She slipped off her pink sandals, followed by her other garments. When she removed everything, she tucked her clothes into her bag and pulled out her swimsuit. She remembered laboring over it for all of last summer, only to have no chance to wear it. Autumn came when she finished it, and she wasn't going to swim in the freezing cold! Finally she could wear it.

The swimsuit had cherry blossoms embroidered on the top half of the suit, slowly fading as they went down. The swimsuit itself was black with a halter neck. Marinette stepped into it, tugging it up her thighs, However, that's all it would go. She tugged more. No, no, no!!! This could not be happening! The swimsuit wouldn't go on!!!

"Everything all right in there girl?" Alya tapped on the stall door gently, "Everyone else has left and went down to the beach. You okay?"

"Not exactly," Marinette awkwardly admitted, "My swimsuit won't fit! I don't know if it's because I've grown or if I messed up the measurements. I never exactly tried it on..."

"Don"t worry Mari! I'll figure something out!" Alya said.

Marinette heard the bathroom door open and shut as she sat on the toilet, waiting. Two minutes passed before the bathroom door finally creaked open. She heard Alya and a woman chatting as they approached her stall.

"Hey Mari great news! Adrien's having a photo shoot here and they happened to have some pieces in the big van of clothes they hauled here along with all the photo equipment. Me and Susan here dug through the pile of clothes and we found something in your size!"

A red bikini flew over the stall door which Marinette caught. The bikini was extremely revealing, but Marinette was just so greatful to have something to wear she didn't care only strings connected the triangles that barely covered her privates. Marinette unlocked the door, shrugging her bag over her shoulder.

"You look amazing!" Alya exclaimed.

"Thanks," Marinette blushed, "And thank you so much Susan! You're a lifesaver!"

Susan- a gorgeous dark skinned woman, merely nodded her head humbly.

"Now let's go girl!" Alya grabbed Marinette's hand and ran her out onto the beach where their classmates were.


	3. Sunscreen

"Hey guys!" Rose said, seeing Alya and Marinette approaching, "Me and Juleka were just about to get in the water. Wanna join us?"

"Thanks, but we gotta put on sunscreen first. See you in a bit tho!" Alya waved bye to the duo as they splashed their way into the water.

"Excuse me." A voice said from behind Marinette. She spun around to see Adrien's photographer approaching her, Adrien trailing after him. Marinette blushed as she watched Adrien look her up and down, pause, and then repeat the movement. His eyes lingered on her top, which was a little small but she had made work. It really accentuated her chest.

"Would you mind being a part of our photo shoot? I see you are wearing a Gabriel swimsuit." The photographer asked, "You are also very fit. Perfect for this shoot."

"Ummm.." Marinette struggled to find something to say. Alya, of course, saw her best friends distress and came to her rescue.

"She'd love to do it, right Marinette?"

Mari nodded, silently thanking her best friend.

"Perfect! I'll just set up my camera then." The photographer set to work, walking away to the van to fetch the equipment.

"This is your chance girl! I believe in you!" Alya whispered as she ran off to apply her sunscreen and get in the water.

Adrien walked up to Marinette, smiling.

"You look great Marinette!" He beamed.

Marinette felt like she would've melted, but kept her composure. At least, part of it.

"Uhhh, yeah! You too hot stuff! I mean it's very hot! I need to put on sunscreen!" Marinette sat down on a nearby beach chair for the photo shoot, taking out her sunscreen from her bag.

Adrien laid down next on the chair to Marinette, half shutting his eyes. He watched her apply her sunscreen to her arms, her shoulders, her legs, her abs. He couldn't help but notice how they gleamed as the oil slowly slid across them. Wait what??? What was he thinking? He was in love with ladybug, Marinette was just a friend!

Adrien paused in his thoughts as Marinette struggled to apply the sunscreen to her back. His gentlemanly instincts kicked in as he sat up.

"Need some help?" He offered his hand out to Marinette. She gave him an awe struck look, handing over the sunscreen. He instructed her to turn around, and when she did so, he slowly applied the sunscreen to her back, which he couldn't help but notice was toned as well. Dang, did she work out in her free time or what? Hera quickly spread up his neck as he once more reminded himself- he was in love with Ladybug. Ladybug. Not Marinette.

However, he couldn't help but feel as if the shy designer was slowly growing on him.


End file.
